dicas_de_jogosfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador:Jgbaraldi
Sobre mim Outros nomes: jgbaraldi, jgblack9, MrEnderJG Minhas coisas em cada jogo: '-Cube world: '''Personagem que mais jogo: MrEnderJG '''Level maximo que cheguei: '''38 '''Versão que comecei: '''primeira versão, alfa '''Boss(animais) que matei: '''Raccon, Nomad, Terrier, Maw fish, spitter, Bunny(Sankor), Alpaca marrom(Varen, Lugomor), lantern fish(LanLan), Fly(Duraron), alpaca marrom claro(likudara), ovelha(lugoion), porco(Icogor), esquilo(lugomor), cavalo(icogor), Humano(Geman), Carangueijo(Narmi) etc(vou adicionar mais) '''Bosses que matei:' 3 Trolls, etc. Monstro que mais me deu exp: 'Boss Nomad, exp que ganhei: 600 xp. 2 wizards ajudaram eu a matar, e um amigo meu também. '''O que quero que adicione no jogo: '''Correção de bugs( ), Salvamento estilo nuvem(pois ja perdi um personagem por causa disso)( ). '''Pets: '''Ornitorrinco, Slime azul, Slime rosa, Slime verde, Slime amarelo, Cavalo, camelo, gato, collie, terrier, ovelha, coelho, spitter, papagao, gaivota, corvo, lemon bettle, Bark bettle, Snout bettle, fly, plain runner, etc '-Roblox: 'Minha conta é: MrEnderJG '''Criadores de mapas que encontrei no seu proprio mapa: '''IFabrication(Fabricationhome store), BleachRPGtester ou Newboi889(DBZ imploding galaxies), PkmnNewRegions(Pokemon Jose), Planet3arth(Find the domos), PokemonGirlXwho: Tardis Flight '''Desenvolvimento nos mapas: ' '''Vips: Starter VIP(Robux tycoon 2), Vip Pass(Be crushed by a typical speeding wall), Donation(Be crushed by a typical speeding wall), Vip pass(Stom chasers/Slender), Haunted hotel roleplay VIP(Haunted hotel), Running shoes(Pokemon reborn), Eevee(Pokemon Reborn), Premium shop(Pokemon reborn), Tips(Medieval warfare), NSUNS3 game pass(NSUNS3), Mystic(DBZ imploding galaxies), Evil 2(DBZ imploding galaxies), Evil(DBZ imploding galaxies), Light(DBZ imploding galaxies), Demon(DBZ imploding galaxies), SSJ9(DBZ imploding galaxies), easy training(DBZ imploding galaxies), NSSJ(DBZ imploding galaxies), Super Kamehameha(DBZ imploding galaxies) Gears: 'Hatched walking with dinosaurs super egg, walking with dinosaurs speed egg, Mr Peadboy & Sherman's WABAC Machine '''Outras contas: '''EnderJG, MrEnderJGB '-Minecraft: '''Minha conta é: MrEnderJG '''Servers que jogo: Mineplex, wynncraft, prison break, gameslabs, thechunk, hypixel, mcspvp, coremc, hivemc, dan craft, pure realms, wal craft, shadow raze, etc(dps cito mais) Mods e youtubers que ja encontrei: 'Feromonas(youtuber no server prison break), Tyrano_99(Mod do mineplex), soltam(Mod do mineplex) '''Versão que comecei: '''1.0 '''Mapas passados: ' Minhas maiores conquistas 'Jogos zerados ou Score(Também feito tudo o que podia): '''Scribblenauts Unlimited(PC), Club Penguin A vingança de Herbet(DS), Dig to China(Navegador), Titan Souls(Navegador), Doodle God 2(Navegador), Cyto-Life(Navegador9873), Feed the HeadNavegador, Shadow Of The Colossus(PS2Normal,...), Seven Nights in Mine World(Celular), CreepyCraft(PC), FOC/US(PC). '''Mods Zerados(Feito tudo que podia): ' '''Jogos que tenho ou ja joguei: '''Plague Inc: Evolved(PC, Celular), Little Alchemy(Navegador, Dowload, Celular), Shadow Of The Colossus(PS2), Feed the Head(Navegador), Titan Souls(Navegador), Club Penguin(Navegador), Club Penguin: A Vingança de Herbert(DS), Pokemon 3D(PC), The Very Organized Thief(Navegador), Cyto-Life(PC), 2048(Navegador), Minecraft(Celular, Navegador, Dowload), Robocraft(PC), Dota-2(PC), Surgeon Simulator 2013(PC), Goat Simulator(PC), GTA SA(PS2, PC), GTA IV(Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC), Spore(PC), Flappy Bird(Navegador, Baixado, Roblox, Celular), Roblox(PC) '''Quizes completados: '''Quiz Pokémon PT-BR(Celular Android) '''Easter eggs encontrados: Slender(Pokemon 3d), Sol(Spore), Jesus(GTA V), Follow The Train, CJ!(Minecraft), jeb_(Minecraft), Musica Relacionada a games(uTorrent), Tetris!(uTorrent), do a barrel roll(Google), askew(Google), Zerg Rush(Google), Recursion(Google), Atari Breakout(Google), Grumm e Dinnerbone(Minecraft), Mudança de textura no natal(Minecraft), Connor Kenway(Pokemon 3D), Doge(Youtube), Teclado com creditos(Surgeon Simulator 2013), ZombiePigman Xaphobia(Minecraft), Link(Pokemon 3D). Jogos que joguei na beta ou alfa: Mapas do Roblox: Murder Mystery(Beta), Elscythe Chronicles(Alfa), Garrys Mod: Flood(Beta), Epic mining 2(BETA), Dread(Alfa), ro planes 3(Beta), Freerunner(Alfa), Ocean Empire(Beta 0.7.3), Legacy RPG(Alpha), EDM Heaven Club Hangout(Alpha) Cube world(Alfa), Upvoid Miner(alfa), ZumbiBlocks(Alfa 0.7.0), Attack on titan(Versão inicial), the stomping land(Alpha 0.5.3) Attack on titan: Crawlers mortos sem ser com o eren: 19 Quantas vezes zerados? City I: 0, City II: 20, Forest I(normal): 4, Forest III(Wave): 1 Bosses mortos: Annie: 11 Colossal: 0 Roblox: Obbys completados: '''RME's Obstacle Course, Are you dumb? Obby, The classic longest Obby, Doctor who obby, Frozen Obby, Luigis Mansion Easy Obby, Luigis Mansion Normal Obby, Who Killed Mario, Total Drama Roblox Edition, Kohls House Admin Obby, Cartoon Hide And Seek Obby , Assassins Creed Animus , Super Bowser Minions , What Does The Fox Say , The Mega Fun & Easy Obby , Super Noob Obby , Choose are you good or evil , Super Fun Easy Obstacle Course , The Great Christmas Adventure Obstacle Course , The Obby of The Future , Escape Detention , Player Point Obby , I Must Run For Absolutely no reason , Speed Run , The Builders Club Obby , The Hulk Obby , The Indiana Jones Adventure Obby , Super Mario World Obby , Longest Wipeout In roblox , Rainbow obby , Escape Jail Obby , The Extremely fun obby , Where is gary? Spongebob Obby! , Escape the prision obby , Escape a Prision and rob the bank obby , Escape Jail Obby 2 , Badge Obby 2 , . '''Obbys de Tycoons completados: '''Mineblox Tycoon, Brick factory tycoon, Plants Vs Zombies, Roblox City Tycoon 2, Roblox City Tycoon Version A , Brick Factory Tycoon , The Domo Island Obby Tycoon , Ice Cream Parlor Tycoon , Jurassic Park Tycoon , Limited Shop Tycoon, . '''Tycoons completadas: Mineblox Tycoon, hoverboard tycoon, Brick factory tycoon, skylanders tycoon, Cart Ride Tycoon Through A Movie Theater , Roblox City Tycoon Version A , Bank Tycoon , Tycoon New Home , Roblox City Tycoon 2 , Car Making Tycoon , Cart Ride Tycoon Through A Scary Cave , Cart Ride Tycoon Through The Jungle , Cart Ride Tycoon Through a Farm , Brick Factory Tycoon , illusions Tycoon , Military Outpost Tycoon , Jail Tycoon 1 , Bubble Gum Tycoon , The Domo Island Obby Tycoon , Ice Cream Parlor Tycoon , Krusty Krab Tycoon , Jurassic Park Tycoon , Limited Shop Tycoon , Ninjago Tycoon , . 'Corridas completadas: 'Ride a cart through a pipe , Super Fast Cart Ride , Marble Ride Storm Normal , Roblox Snowboarding , Volcano Escape II , Roblox City Tycoon Rampa 1 e 2 , Wild Rivers , The World of The Boxtrolls , 'Labirinto: 'Lost in the Labyrinth , Minecraft Minigames: Parkour: thumb|left|Parkour Dança das cadeiras(Gameslabs) thumb|(EDITAR) Mineplex: Block Hunt: *Vencer como Hunter thumb|left|Hunter cookie town thumb|Hunter(Pirate island) * *Vencer como Hider: thumb|left|Estante de livros(Pirate Island) thumb|Crafting Table(Cookie Town) thumb|left|Bigorna(Cookie Town) thumb|Galinha(Cookie Town) thumb|left|Fornalha(Pirate Island) Area das fotinhos :3 thumb|Feromonas!thumb|left|Mod soltamthumb|Tyrano_99